


Logan's Collar

by periwren



Category: Sander Sides, Sander sides web series, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gifts, Jewelry, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Pet Store, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Patton decides to buy Logan his very first piece of jewellery in their relationship - from a pet store.





	Logan's Collar

Logan had finished the grocery shopping and had returned to pick up his boyfriend Patton who was waiting in the pet store. Patton loved the pet store and Logan loved being able to get the groceries without worrying about sugary junk food being sneaked into the trolley the moment his back was turned. 

"Patton." Logan called as he entered the shop, "It's time to go now."

"Okay coming sweetie. Bye-bye puppies Daddy will come visit you again soon." said Patton waving to the adorable dogs running and jumping around behind the glass. 

Logan frowned. Patton was carrying a shopping bag with him. Patton saw Logan look at the bag and quickly hid it behind his back. 

"Patton what is that?" asked Logan.

But Patton grinned and shook his head. "Nuh-ah not telling you yet - it's a surprise for when we get home!"

After the two arrived home and Patton helped his boyfriend put all the groceries away, he dragged Logan over to the couch bouncing up and down with excitement. 

"Okay, okay so you know how today is our 243 day anniversary?" asked Patton.

"Um...yes." replied Logan.

"Well I thought to celebrate the occasion I would get you a piece of jewellery - it will be the very first one you've received from me!"

"Oh Patton that's so sweet but... um I didn't get you anything, I'm sorry."

"That's okay Logan being with you is a gift that I get to enjoy every single day. Now close your eyes and I'll put your present on - it's a necklace."

Logan closed his eyes and relaxed his shoulders as he heard Patton rustle through a bag. He felt Patton gently clasp the gift around his neck.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." said Patton as he pulled Logan over to the hallway mirror. "Do you like it?"

Logan felt his face and neck heating up as he started blushing furiously.

"It's - It's um a dog collar." stated Logan staring at Patton's bright Tiffany light blue "necklace".  Logan smiled nervously, did Patton seriously expect him to wear this?

Patton sensed something wasn't quite right. "Logan is it too tight? It's adjustable I can make it looser if you want."

"I-I am, um, just not used to having anything around my neck that is not my tie, that's all."

Logan gently rubbed his fingers against the soft leather material - it was actually quite comfortable. But a collar -really?

Logan noticed that there was a metal plate with engraving in the middle of the collar. Logan leaned forward to read what it said. 

"Oh yes they had different messages - thought that one suited you the best." said Patton. 

The tag read: My name is Logan, my Daddy is Patton. Tell me I am a good boy.

Logan flushed. He remembered Roman and Virgil teasing them one day saying that Logan must have a "praise kink" - Patton didn't know what that meant and Logan told him to ignore them but had he asked them about it later? Why else would he choose that message?

Logan reached up to pull the collar off. 

Patton looked at him with big puppy dog eyes, "So... do you like it?" Logan heard the uncertainty in his voice. Logan lowered his hands.

They were by no means a normal couple but Logan realised that that was what Patton was trying to do - do something that any normal couple would do - and was completely out of his depth. A normal couple would get each other gifts of jewellery and write special messages to each other. Logan looked at the collar in the mirror again. It was definitely very "Patton-like". And it did in a way suit him. 

"Yes Patton I love it thank you." said Logan meaning every word. Patton squealed and hugged his boyfriend. "Can I pick one out for you too next time we go to the pet store?" asked Logan not waiting for an answer, kissing Patton deeply. 

 


End file.
